Reconnection
by Dark Mermaid
Summary: This story is now finished, please R&R, Sequel has been posted please R&R that as well :
1. Recollections

First of all none of the following characters belong to me (except Maybe Lucius on his days off lmao just kidding) This story is written as a future story to Mahlee's I Am What I Am, so if you haven't read it please do. I dedicate this fic to of course Mahlee (keep on rocking girl) and to Aulizia (tainted love inspired me to start writing again).

Having been is Azkaban for well over a year now had given Lucius time to think about his life, how he had treated his wife and his son, Remembering a time when they were his whole world, a time before he committed himself to the service of the dark lord. Vowing silently to him that the abuse and torture of his wife would stop when he got out. Remembering a time many years ago when he'd had Narcissa on the floor beating her until their soon-to-be-born daughter died.

That was the day she became nothing more then a pain-filled shell and no longer the Woman he had so long ago fallen in love with. He had always told himself that she deserved it and that he had to keep her in line. But looking back she had always stood loyally at his side, and she would always be his no matter how badly he treated her or how much he hurt her. This treatment of her had made him feel superior and unstoppable.

Suddenly a movement at his door yanked him from his thoughts.

"Narcissa!" He stood up carefully and rushed to the door of his cell.

Narcissa stood there for a moment taking in his ragged appearance, his dusty prison robes, his dingy hair, and his dirty face with dark circles under his eyes.

"You look well Lucius, my love"

The way she spoke the last two words cut him like a knife. The guard opened the door allowing Narcissa in then quickly shutting it behind her. Narcissa moved closer until she was only inches from him. She reached up and stroked his face almost lovingly before pulling her hand back and smacking him across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

His response was another but harder blow across the face. He raised his hand about to hit her back but let it drop again to his side.

"Never again Narcissa, I promise"

Narcissa stared at him for a moment waiting for him to smirk and laugh but he didn't, instead he moved his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her. He lowered his heads and grazed his lips along her neck. There was a loud knocking on the cell door

"TIMES UP!" yelled the guard.

Lucius kissed her softly on the lips and whispered "I'm going to make everything right Cissa"

He watched her leave he cell and then settled back onto his concrete bed and fell into a contented sleep.

Sorry about the short chapter it's been awhile and I'm still getting into my groove. (Eat this Grammarqueen :P) R&R suggestions are wonderful; flames are accepted in the form of constructive criticism only please. Don't flame me if you don't have any suggestions to make it better. I promise future chapters will be more eventful.


	2. harsh words

This is a better chapter and thank you to all those people who reviewed my first chapter and I hope you feel the need to review this chapter as well. Thanks Mahlee for the positive words i owe you one.

Lucius Awoke hearing a familiar voice screaming as she was dragged by his cell, "Bellatrix!" She looked at him and mouthed the words "you're free now"

After the guards successfully dragged her to her own cell they came back to his. "you're being released in one hour Malfoy" This Particular hour was the longest in Lucius' entire life. He was given a handfull of floo powder and was directed to the nearest fireplace. "MALFOY MANOR" and with that he was gone.

When the fireplace opened up he was in the dining room. "DEBBLE!" A small ragged house elf apparated in front of him "how may debble be serving you master?" "lay me out some clean clothing and summon my wife" the elf nodded and was gone. Lucius went upstairs and climbed into the shower scrubbing his skin as hard as he could trying to rid himself of all the dirt that had accumulated on him in Azkaban. After a full hour of scrubbing and washing his hair he stepped out of the shower wrapping himself in a towel and heading into the attached bedroom. He quickly scanned the room looking for hs wife, but she wasn't there.

"Debble!" "yes master?" squeaked the clearly scared elf. "Where is Narcissa?" "She's be in the library, She says if master wishes to be seeing her he must go to her". Lucius stormed out of the room knocking over the elf in the process. He quickly found himself standing in the doorway of the library staring at his wife.

"why didn't you come to greet me?" "I'm not your slave Lucius and i believe I have done enough for you". Lucius lowered his head, "you mean...Bellatrix?" "yes, she handed herself in saying she put you under the imperius curse forcing you into the hall of prophecy" Lucius walked over to his wife nd held his arms out to her.

"No Lucius I don't need or want your comfort" "But Narcissa..." Narcissa stood up and pulled her wand out of her robes. "i hate you Lucius, After all the things you've done to me you still expect me to welcome you back with open arms! our son was branded because of you Lucius and because of his mission he can never go back to Hogwarts! I hate you for what you did to our daughter and i hate you for what you did to our son, because of you I can't naturally have any more children, If I had half a mind left Lucius I would Kill you"

She tuned around to look at him and found that he had dropped to his knees and there were tears running down his cheeks "does it hurt to hear the truth Lucius!" Lucius looked at his clearly at a loss for words then he spoke up "I've always loved you" "CRUCIO!" "pl..please Narcissa" he stammered "please what Lucius?" "forgive me" "why would i want to do something stupid like that Lucius? so I begin to trust you and you can hurt me again? I don't think so!" "I'll never hurt you again Narcissa, I promise" "why do you lie to me Lucius? your promises mean nothing to me anymore, Crucio!" This time Lucius' body hit the floor and his world went black.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter more than the last one and HA HA i left it at a cliffie. next chapter in a few days i promise. once again please R&R 


	3. Remembrance

This is a chapter dedicated to everyone who has reviewed my story. Thank you your reviews have really helped me out. especially Mahlee and Fair Maiden thanks guys. This chapter is a little boring butI need this to tie my next few chapters together. Please review and remember the drill flames only in the form of constructive critism please. suggestions at this point will be very much welcomed. 

Lucius woke to find Draco standing over him sneering that famous Malfoy sneer. Lucius tried to pull himself off the floor but found he was too weak to move. "How does it feel to be helpless with no one to help you Father?" "Please Draco, not you too?" "Are you honestly surprized Father? Because you shouldn't be. No one's going to save you anymore" Lucius extended his hand for his sons help but draco stepped away. "Draco...Please" he pleaded. Draco stepped forward but instead of helping him he kicked his Father hard in the side, then in the head. "now you know how she felt dad, don't think I don't know what you did to her" tears threatened to spill down Lucius' cheeks, but he held them back as much as he could, after all he deserved this didn't he? "I hate you Father, I hope you die!" and with that Draco left.

When Draco was saftely out of hearing distance Lucius began to sob. He crawled over to the nearest chair and pulled himself up. He sat in the chair in front of the fire crying.

He didn't know how long he had sat there and cried perhaps hours or even days. He Headed out into the garden towards the old elm tree he used to climb as a child. He approached the trunk and in the pitch black of the night he smacked his knee off something hard. "Lumos!" What he saw made his blood run cold"

Here lies Mandalay-Rose Malfoy Loved and lost without a chance to live Memores of that night when he had been so angry that he had beaten his wife so brutally that he killed his unborn daughter flooded his head. He dropped to his knees and rested his head against the cold stone. "I'm so sorry, I Hope wherever you are you can forgive me" He curled up against the stone and cried himself to sleep.

He woke in the morning with Debble tugging at his sleeve "Master, Master, Mistress wishes to speak with you in the Library" "tell her I will be there in an hour" "yes Master, As you wishes" and the little elf was gone. Lucius got up and wandered into the rose garden and began picking the finest flowers he could find until he had at least a hundred beautiful pink roses and then headed back to the old elm tree. Little did he know he was being followed.

He knelt down and began to neatly place the roses down at the foot of the stone. He felt a hand brush his shoulder and turned to see Narcissa. "have you come to yell at me again Cissa? Because I am trying my hardest to right my wrongs and I know i haven't even made a dent but i'm trying so hard, And if you are here to tell me I should die then perhaps I will kill myself and that will make you and Draco happy" "Lucius, I see that you are trying, and I'm not here to condemn you now, I can see that you are not fit to handle it, I would like to make a point to tell you that what you have endured the last few days is what i have been facing for almost 12 years, Killing yorself will not end Draco's or my anger at you Lucius, only time can erase that" She knelt down and helped him lay the roses down then stood to survey the beauty of them. She extended her hand to him and helped him up. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently. "you are making a good start my dear"

Please R&R this. I promise to have another chapter up soon. Flames only in the form of constructive critism. suggestions are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. The punishment

This one is for you Mahlee, You wanted more anger well here it is. This chapter is rated R forvoilent content. The next Chapter will possibly contain some lemon content. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.

Lucius awoke with a searing pain running through his body and Narcissa standing over him grinning. "It's payback time Lucius" "please Narcissa, I'm too tired to play games right now" "Crucio! are you still tired Lucius? or shall I do that again?" Lucius sat up shakily and was surprised when Narcissa slapped him hard across the face. Lucius grabbed the black ribbon from his nighstand and began to tie back his hair "Crucio! I said get up!" Lucius stood up obediently abandoning the idea of tying back his hair.

Narcissa moved her body against his and wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned forward to kiss her but she stepped away and slapped him again. His temper began to rise and he felt the urge to hit her back, But he knew she would leave him if he ever raised a hand to her again, He was brought back to reality with another slap across the face. "Narcissa...please" "Crucio!" He fell to his knees before her, blood had begun to trickle down from his nose over his lips. She reeled her foot back and kicked him hard in the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. he slumped forwards resting his head against her hip hugging her legs. "Narcissa, please...no more" "What is this I hear? Could it possibly be my husband on the floor begging for mercy?" "yes...please...Narcissa"

Draco had appeared in the doorway with a huge smile on his face "Finally getting it back in return Father? How does it feel?" Narcissa ran her hand through her husbands hair then grabbed a handful and jerked him up. "Stand up Lucius" Lucius Grabbed his wife's robes in a despirate attempt to stand. Draco pulled his wand out of his robes and aimed it at his Father "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Lucius heard screaming in his ears and realised it was his screams as he slumped to the floor. He felt the blows that hit him one after another, His only child was going to kill him. "thats enough Draco, Aren't you supposed to be picking up Pansy soon?" "Yes, I'll be going then Mother" Draco administered one final kick to Lucius' face and left. Narcissa sat on the floor beside her husband and surveyed the damage Draco had inflicted. His face was heaviy bruised and bleeding, his nose was broken and he would probably have broken ribs. His hair was matted thick with blood and his eyes were beginning to swell up. His body was trembling and tears were mingling with blood and running off of his face. He let out a deep breath and his body went limp. Narcissa grabbed a blanket off of their bed and threw it over him and left him there to bleed.

Please R&R flames only in the form of constructive critism please. Suggestions are welcomed and will most definately be incorperated into the story if at all possible.


	5. A WELL DESERVED REWARD

This chapter has lemon content, if you are offended by it please skip this chapter. R&R this chapter, flames only in the form of constructive critism. 

When Lucius regained conciousness his whole body ached and he couldn't open his eyes. "Cissa? Are you there?" there was a scraping of footsteps and someone brushed his cheek. "I'm here Lucius, I'll always be here" He tried to sit up but slumped back onto the floor, he carefully rolled over realizing his ribs must be broken when pain seared through his chest. He crawled forward and smacked his head off of the nightstand. "still too proud to ask for help Lucius?" "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with Cissa?" "I would never dream of it Lucius" "I can't bare this any longer, my son want's me dead, you don't even want me near you, Cissa...please just kill me" "NO" Lucius grasped the bed and attempted to pull himself up and fell again to the floor. "Can you help me Cissa...please?" he felt her arm go around his waist as she helped him stand.

She began carefully unbuttoning his shirt, gently sliding it off of him. She let out a gasp when she saw that his whole chest was bruised and bleeding. She tugged at his belt and pulled it off of his pants, she then proceeded to remove his pants. Lucius attempted to step out of them but toppled forward into Narcissa's arms. "sit Lucius" he sat carefully down on the bed as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Narcissa removed her wand from her robes "Defluo bruises" the bruises on his body dissappeared almost instantly. Lucius opened his eyes. "thank you Cissa" "don't thank me yet Lucius, this isn't over" "I know Narcissa, andI deserve this, but I'm going to push my luck and ask a favor of you" "It depends on what it is" Lucius reached out and stroked her breasts, and looked into her eyes pleadingly. "I don't know Lucius" "please?" was his simple but begging response. She nodded and climbed into the bed beside him. Lucius pulled her shirt off and stopped to survey his wife. She was so beautiful but something caught his eye. "Cissa, What have you done?" She quickly hid her arms behind her back, "they're old Lucius, don't worry about it ok?"

He took her hands in his and kissed a trail up her arm and over her neck. Running his tongue over her neck she let out a gasp. He pulled off the remainder of her clothing and his and pressed his body against hers taking in her warmth. Caressing her breasts he pressed his lips to hers, instanly her mouth opened and their tongues began a heated duel. He pressed his knee between her legs nudging them apart. Narcissa bucked her hips against his, Lucius positioned himself and pressed into her slowly. Her warmth enveloped him and he lost himself.

He began a rythem getting faster, Narcissa soon matched his rythem and all the memories of earlier left him, it was just him and his wife, nothing else mattered. After what seemed like an eternity Narcissa dug her nails into his back and screamed out his name, with one final thrust they lost themselves in eachother. "thank you Cissa" and hey two fell into a peacefull sleep tangled together under the warm blankets.

Sorry that was a well deserved chapter (poor Lucius, I'm actually starting to feel bad for him) Please R&R. Flames only as constructive critism please. Icould really use some suggestions people i'm running out of idea's.


	6. revenge

This chappie is for fair maiden and maiden most unmeek, sorry for any typo's i've been too tired lately to do much lol. hope you like it

When Lucius woke up Narcissa was gone and her spot in the bed was cold. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and headed out of the room walking right into Draco who in turn sneered at him.

"where is your mother?"

"She's busy, and not to be disturbed"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Temper Temper Father, she's in the dungeon with snape"

"doing what?"

"nothing at all father" Draco smirked

Lucius turned on heel and moved swiftly down to the basement. Whe he reached the door he could hear his wife's muffled moans.

"quiet, Nissa or Lucius will hear you"

"oh...severus"

"NARCISSA RIANNA MALFOY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

"GO AWAY LUCIUS! IT"S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"

Lucius plunged forward grabbing her by the hair and pulling her away from snape Tossing her across the room.

"I'll deal with you later Narcissa!"

Lucius then turned his attention to Snape.

"as for you, you've been a thorn in my side for far too long, I have a good friend who will take care of you, but not before i have some fun torturing you"

Severus nervously began backing away from Lucius

"Lucius Please...Don't do it!"

"shut your pretty little mouth Narcissa"

"Please Lucius...I was just.."

"Fucking my wife? yes i can see that" Lucius Mocked

Snape drew his wand, "be reasonable Lucius"

"I'm a Malfoy! Reason is beneath me, Crucio!"

Lucius yelled for his elf and told her to summon Lady Christabelle. The elf nodded and was gone.

A few minutes passed and a beautiful young woman stepped into the room, her shiny brown hair rested on her shoulders and her hazel eyes gleamed. She looked excitedly from Lucius to Severus then to Lucius again.

"Take Mister Snape, I'll be pleased if i never hear from him again, do what you will but get rid of him" with that lucius disarmed Snape and immobilized him. Lady christabelle smiled and hovered Severus behind her and was gone.

"AND YOU YOU STUPID TWO-TIMING BITCH, WHAT SHALL I DO TO PUNISH YOU"  
"oh please Lucius, you are pathetic" Narcissa stated calmly Lucius Grabbed her naked form and slammed her against the wall with tremendous force. Narcissa gasped and tried to push him away.

"you're going to make it up to me Cissa"  
"How do you propose i do such a thing Lucius"  
"you are going to find a way to give me another child...or I will kill you and find a new wife"

You know the drill, r&r flames only as constructive critisism please and thank you, next chappie will be better I promise!


	7. Promises

Narcissa hadn't come to bed that night, nor did she come to breakfast the following morning. By dinner time Lucius was beginning to wonder where his wife was. 

"DEBBLE!" The small house elf appeared instantly.

"How might Debble be serving you my master?"

"Where is Narcissa?" Lucius demanded.

"Mistress is in the Library Master," the little elf said with a steady voice in spite of his shaking limbs.

Lucius stood causing the little elf to scamper back a few steps, he then walked briskly up the winding staircase that led into the center of the library and stopped silent at the top scanning the large room for Narcissa.

After scanning for a fair amount of time he found her curled up in a corner of the room with a book in her lap sleeping soundly. He walked quietly over to her and removed the book from her lap, reading the cover silently: Magic Uses for Pregnancy. Lucius smiled inwardly and placed the book on a nearby table. Bending over to pick his wife up off of the floor, he lifted her carefully in his arms and took her into their luxurious bedroom and placing her among the black silk sheets and soft pillows.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway and stopped at the open door.

"What is it Draco?"

"I know what you're doing to her, and I don't like it!"

"Do you truly believe that I care what you think Draco?"

"You should, because I will be your downfall, mark my words Father, you will die at my hands!"

"Is that so? We will see Draco, but I would hate to have to kill you." Draco repressed a chill at the bitter tone of his father's words.

"The time will come Father," he said with more determination and with that Draco was gone.

Narcissa's eyes fluttered open and locked on Lucius. "Lucius...I..."

"Did you find a spell, Narcissa?"

"Sort of, I went to the mediwitch this morning"

"And...?"

"She was able to fix the problem, but I..."

"You what?"

"I don't think this is a good idea Lucius."

"I don't care! I'm a Malfoy and I get what I want! And don't tell me that you don't want this, I've read that ratty old book you call a diary."

Narcissa decided that the stone floor was incredibly interesting at that moment.

"Why are you fighting me on this Narcissa?"

"I'm worried about Draco, I think he has enough hatred towards you that he might harm the baby to hurt you."

"I think he is more likely to directly attack me; he is very much on your side, he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you."

"You don't think it would hurt me if he was to try to kill you Lucius? He's not in his right mind right now! I don't think he is even thinking about consequences right now Lucius! Don't you see that?"

"I'll deal with him later," Lucius promised.

"Promise me that you won't kill him Lucius!" she pleaded with him.

"I'll try not to," he said, but she could not tell if his words were sincere.

"Promise me Lucius!" Narcissia insisted, grabbing his face to look into his eyes.

"I promise I won't kill him," she was still not sure that he meant what he'd said, but she decided not to press the matter further.

"Thank you Lucius" She hoped that her tone would convey that she'd chosen to believe his promise. 


	8. Lost Love

Hello to all my readers, I apologise, it's been a long time, I've been really busy lately and to be honest I had writers block. I still love you allI promise! You know the drill, R&R no flames, save them for the next and final chapter ok?

Lucius Climbed into bed beside his beautiful wife, "It's time Narcissa, I want you to give me a child"

Narcissa nodded and closed her eyes in fear as Lucius began to remove her clothing, Taking in her beauty and her milky flesh for the first time in twenty-somewhat years, after all he didn't need to vent his anger on her anymore, he had a new target.

He undressed himself quickly and took her mouth to his as he pressed into her, taking in her soft warmth. He removed his mouth only when the air in his lungs expired, he then trailed kisses down her soft neck and bit viciously into her neck feeling her flesh break and tasting her blood.

His rhythm got harder and more desperate as he sucked on the broken flesh of her neck, He could hear her soft moans beneath him, driving him on, pleading with him not to stop. He dug his teeth deeper into her neck feeling her blood in his mouth as he gave one final thrust and spilled his entire being.

He lay there inside her for a long while and reached for his wand and muttered a spell to make sure there was no error and that she would conceive.

He placed his hand on her belly and whispered "Protect it with your entire being and be proud of this Narcissa"

The Next Morning Lucius owled Crabbe Sr. to inquire as to whether Draco would be permitted to spend a few months with their family due to some "unforeseen" circumstances.

A few hours later he stood at the top of the staircase watching Draco kiss his mother goodbye and drag his suitcase out to the waiting carriage. After Draco was clear of the door Lucius descended the stairs and wrapped an arm around his wife, resting his hand on her belly.

She turned to face him and let the tears trail down her cheeks.

"He will be back in nine Months Narcissa, and I assure you it will be less stress to you and our child if he is not here.

The next nine months went by quickly, Lucius returned to work as normal, and Narcissa planned parties and gatherings every month.

Narcissa went into labor two weeks early and everything went as planned, the delivery went well and they had a beautiful baby girl who they had named Arabella.

Draco walked into the library to find his mother sleeping with her head in Lucius' lap, while Lucius was reading one of the few books the Ministry had not seized after his arrest.

Draco scanned over his mother, noticing that she was holding a child he froze, so this is why he had been sent away.

"Are you just going to stand and stare at her or do you plan to be a little more social," Lucius stated as he dog-eared his page and laid the book down on the table beside him.

Lucius shook Narcissa gently, "Your son is home 'Cissa"

Narcissa sat up uneasily and looked lovingly at her son, she handed the sleeping child to Lucius and gripped the chair and went to pull her self up.

"No Mother don't stand for me, sit and relax. May I speak alone with Mother?"

"I don't think--"

"It's ok Lucius, I'll be fine," soothed Narcissa

Lucius rose and stalked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"How could you Mother! He's a monster!"

"Draco please...You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly Mother, I'm not a child, But you, you are a fool! Leave him mother, don't subject that child to the torture he's put us through"

"Draco please, I love your father-"

"He doesn't love you, you don't get it do you? He will hurt you again," and with that Draco turned to leave.

"Draco, you are still young, you can't possibly understand this"

Lucius took this moment to leave the other side of the door before came bursting out moments later.

Later that night Lucius found himself standing over a sleeping Draco with his wand pointed at the boy's throat. He punched Draco brutally in the spine jarring him awake instantly.

"How dare you speak to Narcissa in such a manner as you did earlier Draco?"

Draco worked up his courage and spat in Lucius face, giving him a split second to slide out of his bed and grab his wand.

"How dare you treat Mother the way you do?" Draco snapped mocking his father's tone in every respect.

"You need to learn that it is not your place to undermine me, nor is it your business what happens between Narcissa and I"

Draco raised his wand and glared intently at his father then muttered the killing curse.

Just as the curse was about to hit Lucius, Narcissa threw herself in front of Lucius letting the curse hit her. Her body fell limp in Lucius arms.

Sorry guys (and gals) it had to be done...One more chapter and I'm going to move on to doing better stories, I want to thank my Beta, You know who you are girl, I couldn't do it without you.


	9. Lost Life

Firstly I want to thank all of my reviewers on this story: witnessmyboredem, Jk, Fair Maiden, Jeni-nite, Jack Robinson, Maiden Most Unmeek, SupastarEden, X0Toxic-Envy0X, Vicky Harvey, and my beloved beta JadedNihilist I couldn't have done it without all of you behind me, even tho you might be angry with me for this chappie, I just really needed to end this, Ya know, move on to better stories.

Lucius dropped to his knees still holding the body of his beloved Narcissa, his love lay dead and the tears that he had so long denied started to fall. He clutched Narcissa's limp form tightly against his chest, feeling her warmth begin to fade.

His eyes locked on Draco who was on his knees staring in shock at what he'd done.

"I--I--I didn't--mean to Father," Draco stammered.

Lucius lifted the body of his wife onto the bed and called Debble and told the little elf to get a Medi-witch to her immediately. He grabbed Draco by the arms and told him to go watch the baby; that he would deal with this.

The Medi-witch arrived and her official record stated that Narcissa's death was by an unidentifiable cause. Lucius signed the slip of parchment, not having thought to wipe the tears from his face he let her take the body of his beloved Narcissa from his arms to prepare her for burial.

After she was gone he owled Crabbe Sr. and his wife to ask if they would come and take he baby, which they did happily, not realizing the darkness to come...

Lucius Apperated to Snape's secret hideaway and although he was greeted by a contemptuous smirk from the other wizard he ignored it asked for the most deadly poison that Snape could brew, it was given to him without question or regret.

When Lucius got back to the house it was quiet, entirely too quiet for his liking, he poured the poison into a glass with some of his favorite fire-whiskey and set it on the old oak table in the library and went to look for Draco.

He found his son laying in the spot he had been when he had killed his Mother, as though he could not bear to move from the spot he last saw her alive.

"GET UP! You and your sister will be all that is left of our line after tonight, watch over her. She is staying at the Crabbe household until you can provide for her." It was obvious to Draco that grief had warped Lucius' mind; he'd misjudged his father, but it was far too late for that kind of reasoning. It didn't seem possible that he could really have loved Mother, but he must have.

With that last remark to his only son Lucius went back to the library and locked the door behind him with a spell that would last as long as his heart was beating.

Lucius sat in his chair and wrote out on a large piece of parchment, I, Lucius Malfoy, being of sound mind leave the entirety of the Malfoy estate to my son and daughter to be divided evenly amongst them when she reaches maturity. I appoint my son, Draco, to be the sole guardian of my daughter with full digression as to her education and care until she reaches adulthood." He signed it in his immaculate script and pressed the Malfoy seal into the wax he'd dripped to fasten it closed.

Now his thoughts turned to his fair bride, Narcissa, and the tears came again this time they were accompanied by violent fits of shaking. After nearly an hour of this he picked up the fine crystal glass and looked at the deadly mixture in it, with a sigh he drank back the poisoned fire-whiskey and his world went black, he would never again feel pain.

LE FINIS...OR IS IT?

This story leaves room for a sequel...perhaps I will write it if you my precious reviewers will have it, thanks again, especially to Maiden most unmeek, our 5 hour Lucius chats are great, and to witnessmybordem you always reviewed no matter how bad it was.


End file.
